Xemnas: Sassy
by ChibiMilly
Summary: Xemnas has had enough of not being respected. And so, gets a break from the organization in the only logical way possible.


He breathed hotly out of his nose, impatiently tapping his fingers on the side of his chair. This was a mandatory meeting of the Organization. Everyone reporting in, possibly lying about what they had or hadn't accomplished, and maybe doing shady deals with each other in the meantime. It's not like Xemnas couldn't see some of it. He wasn't an idiot. He didn't have all the details, but there was some general betrayal and backstabbing going on, and if he was to be frank, he would say he was tired of it.

When Axel came in, finishing up the roll call of the Organization, Xemnas said nothing. He didn't even look at them. He was utterly focused on an empty spot on the opposite wall. The way things went, Xemnas usually asked for a status report, most of the organization lied to him, meeting adjourned. Without him kicking things off, an uncomfortable silence became the dominant part of the room, making others shuffle their hands uncomfortably, or cough, if only to break things up.

After deciding that Xemnas was waiting for them to start, Vexen cleared his throat and looked towards him. "Xemnas, I've made considerable progress on-"

Xemnas cut in, but still not even regarding him, eyes burning into focus on that wall. "Vexen, I appreciate it, really, but to be honest, I do not care. At all."

Vexen barely processed this before starting again with "But this is important information regarding Kingdom Hear-"

"Really. I don't care, Vexen. I honestly don't."

Xemnas' eyes finally moved, stopping at Larxene. "Larxene, your status report?"

"I have managed to-"

"No, shut up, don't fucking care." He said, cutting her off too. "Axel, how about you."

"What a-"

"No, you're just going to pull something out of your ass, and then skip the rest of the meeting to go play god knows what with Roxas. You can shut the fuck up too."

He clenched his teeth, tightening his hands around one another, sneering a bit.

"Maybe you all just think I don't notice, that I, the LEADER of this organization, don't notice that none of you have a shred of respect for me, but you know what? I don't even care about that anymore either. Demyx, oh, you don't want to fight, don't want to do anything to make Kingdom Hearts a reality. And Marluxia, fucked if I know what the hell you're bothering so much with that castle of yours. But it seems nobody cares about Kingdom Hearts anymore. Is that the case? I think it is. I think it'd be the only reason why you would all start lying so blatantly to me. I could ask for someone to go get me something to drink, only to immediately tell me the machine is broken, too bad, can't be bothered to even go get a bottle of fucking water for the leader."

"This is what you all want, isn't it?" Xemnas said, addressing the entirety of the organization. "You've all got your own plans, can't stand to work together towards a common goal for say, five minutes. That's it, isn't it? So wouldn't it just be easier if I got out of the way of all of you then, hmm? Then you could be as retarded and backstabbing towards each other as you please. And Axel and Roxas could go suck on popscicles for five hours, never working, because clearly, they're both crippled and can't be bothered to do any work. Don't want to put any undue stress on them."

"In conclusion, fuck you faggots, I'm going shopping."

Xemnas then disappeared, in a small flash of personal darkness.

Silence enveloped the room again.

Axel broke it this time around, with "What the fuck just happened?"

----------

A light jazz instrumental version of 'Satisfaction' was in the air. Absolutely everything was well lit, as part of marketing. The more you could see something, the better you could appreciate it. There was the small hum of escalators throughout the building, as well as miscellaneous chatter, gossip, and innumerable footsteps on polished marble tiles.

Xemnas held his wallet comfortably in his pocket, making long strides across the floor, eventually making his way to a store which had faint cologne pumped through their rooms, as well as electronic pop with lyrics in foreign languages booming from the speakers.

Xemnas strode towards the register, putting his hand on the desk, and quickly catching the attention of a thin woman in a bright green top and pre-torn jeans.

"Hello. Could you show me to the Men's Shoes section, please." Xemnas asked.


End file.
